At the Top
by Marky-Mark7
Summary: Ethan (or Gold) has bested the Johto league. He's conquered the Kanto league. He's defeated the sodding elite four! (not necessarily in that order). Now there's only one challenge left for him. The original champion. Includes elements from the Pokemon games, manga, and anime. One-shot.


Champion

A/N: I haven't actually read the Pokémon special Manga… yet. So this is just my own interpretation of correlating events from the end of Gold/Silver/Crystal/HG/SS.

* * *

I stepped out of the cave and crunched the frost-covered grass. It was hard going, but I could finally see Mount Silver's peak. This was it. I was finally going to battle the true Champion. Just one more tunnel and I'd be there.

It's been a long journey. I've come so far since New Bark Town. The Johto League didn't offer the challenge I needed. They all equated to Barons and Baronesses. Marquises and Marchionesses. So I came to Kanto. The Elite Four. They were tough, but still not tough enough. So after them, I took on the Kanto league.

Every gym leader was a hardened veteran. Each had been around a few years- they knew their stuff. Especially Lieutenant Surge, who fought on both the battle field, and Pokémon arena. His code of honour was not unlike that of a Knight's chivalry. Later, I wondered if my Pichu would ever be as powerful as his Raichu. Probably. I decided.

I entered the final cave wondering if there were any Dragon-type Pokémon in here. I hadn't seen any yet, but you never know.

Alas, I was no knight. There would be no Damsel In Distress to save, not that I knew any who needed it. Crys and her Meganium were no pushovers.

 **Drip**.

 **Drip**.

 **Drip** , went the water from stalactites.

The Cerulean City gym was interesting. It was a damp, brisk environment that gave me renewed appreciation for my hoodie. Misty looked down on me from her lifeguard chair like a Queen on her throne. Our Politoeds* were evenly matched, but a quick switch to Sunflora got me that much closer to victory. Her Starmie- the crown jewel of her team- gave me the most trouble. But in the end, I was still victorious. Misty looked at me with new interest after that, as if she was seeing an old friend in a new face.

I slipped on a wet stone which skittered away into the darkness. The sound dislodged a colony of Zubat and Golbat. I got off lucky- only having to battle about ten of the blighters.

The Pewter City gym was simple. Two trainers, easily avoidable (but who would give up the chance to battle?). Brock was a down-to-earth man. Firm. Grounded. Measured. His eyes were set in a permanent calculating squint. He was a hard man to read, like a Grand Vizier. He'd charmed Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. I had to some serious training first, but my Mantine and I persevered and broke his foundation. He grinned, as does a wise man who has learned an old lesson anew.

Speaking of old…

I continued, defeating Blaine- not at Cinnabar Island like people told me- but at the Seafoam Islands. That crazy old man had a trick or two up his sleeve.

He's had to adapt, so I've come to understand. He may be a Whiz at battling, but even he was no match for his volcano home. You'd need magic to stop a power of nature.

His Magmar was fearsome for sure. I half expected it to melt the arena when we were battling. But, hey- fight fire with fire, right? Typhlosion's eruption was stronger in the end.

I wonder if Mount Silver is a volcano… Is that how it got its name? If it erupted, would quicksilver stream out? What would that do to the surrounding earth?

I looked over my shoulder.

"Why do you think it's called Mount _Silver_ , Aipom*?"

"Pom pom. Aipom, ai!"

"Hm."

I left Blaine to seek a worthy challenger in Blue, holder of the Earth badge. I'd heard from Professor Oak that he was Kanto's Champion at one point, royalty in its own right. Even if it was brief, his former champ status was a testament to his strength. The banished Prince gave me a run for my money, but even he could not slake my thirst for a challenge.

For some reason, my battle with Blue reminded me of my battles with Silver. Misguided as he seems, Silver is still a great trainer.

Silver's affinity for darkness extends to his Pokémon. There's nothing wrong with Weavile and Honchkrow; they're both nice, strong Pokémon. But I don't think they experience unconditional love at Silver's hand. Feraligatr, too. He needs love the most, in my opinion.

However, I have seen a change in him after each encounter- just little ones. I found myself enjoying battles with him more and more. He could be Johto's champion one day.

Of course, silver could never outshine gold (not that I'm bragging). But, then again, no one ever makes a mirror out of gold.

Maybe it's because I grew up with a loving mother and he didn't. He probably reflects that intense human need for love and affection. Or something.

I wonder if it's fate that I'm climbing a mountain which shares its name with someone I battle regularly. Both actions are equally as challenging, I'm finding.

"Typhlosion, use Rock Climb!"

"Ty-Phlo-Sioooon!"

 **Rumble rumble plop!**

"Heh. There's the exit."

…Nah. Must be just a coincidence.

I exited the last of the cave systems. There was fresh snow all around me, both on the ground and in the air. As I walked forward, Goosebumps, which had nothing to do with the cold, brailed my skin.

Then, through the swirling flakes, I saw a figure. Two figures, staring off into the distance. The King; a boy slightly older than me, and his ward; a Pikachu on his shoulder. I knew there was no smooth way to go about this. The Pikachu's ears twitched every time my steps crunched in the snow.

When I was about 20 feet away, there was a shift in the air- I stopped. The boy in red took a deep, audible breath, held it for seconds that seemed like hours, and then exhaled a cloud of smoke-like vapour. Maybe he wasn't the King after all. This fear I was feeling? Surely, he was the Dragon.

Head down, he turned. I froze, unseen. Aipom, bless his heart, waved to the Pikachu from my back. The Pikachu regarded Aipom with an unreadable expression.

Red reached for a Pokéball- one of an identical set of six- and glanced up. To my credit, I didn't take a single step back. I mirrored him, reaching for my shoulder strap,* fingers closing around Togekiss' Pokéball.

Then he did something I didn't expect: he spoke.

"...

..."

* * *

*Misty has a Politoed in the anime. It's a thing. Don't judge me.

*Headcanon that Gold's Aipom is his partner Pokémon who rides around on his shoulder instead of in the Pokéball all the time. I like partner Pokémon. It's cute. So sue me.

*Other headcanon that Gold/Ethan has a shoulder bag. The shoulder strap has six slots on the outside for Pokéballs.


End file.
